darkwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Blad
Blad is an information broker debuting in The Legend of Dark Witch. She also appears as a boss in The Legend of Dark Witch 2. Appearance and Personality Blad is a young girl with short black hair; the bangs directly above her left eye are red. She wears a schoolgirl outfit in The Legend of Dark Witch and a long cloak over said outfit in The Legend of Dark Witch 2. She wears a Syega crystal above her chest. Blad is a magic student, but frequently skips class to dabble in underworld affairs. Being an information broker, she is willing to pass on her knowledge, but only for the right price. Despite the type of work that she does, she is shown to be incredibly klutzy, easily becoming disoriented during combat. History ''The Legend of Dark Witch'' Blad appears as one of the starting six bosses, being fought at the Twilight Prison. Zizou and Riva naturally target her for information regarding the Syega on the Old Islands. She repeats the following attacks in order (On Easy and Normal, she begins the battle using her first attack; On Lunatic she begins using her second attack): * Blad throws a Bound Ring straight forward, as well two more at 45 degree angles up and down from the first ring’s path (Though the downwards one disappears almost immediately). After a certain amount of time passes, the two remaining rings split into three more rings in the same formation, with the central ring flying towards wherever the Player is standing when the rings split. There are no differences to this attack between difficulty levels. * Blad spins while quickly flinging several Bound Rings around her in a clockwise pattern. Afterwards, she becomes dizzy, opening an opportunity for the player to attack. On Easy, Blad only sends out 1 and a half rotations of Bound Rings; On normal, 3 rotations are made, and on Lunatic, 4 are made. * Starting at yellow health, Blad throws a Bound Ring in a diagonal angle that bounces off of walls and persists for 10 seconds, long enough for Blad to go into her other attacks. The ring is faster on Normal, and faster still on Lunatic, but remains on screen for the same amount of time. * Starting at red health, Blad throws 4 large Bound Rings forward that quickly return back to her in boomerang-like fashion. There are no differences to this attack between difficulty levels. Blad's weakness is Dia Missile, which deals a significant amount of damage and allows the player to focus on avoiding her offense. It also cancels out any attack she is starting to perform, allowing the player to cancel out all of her attacks with good timing. Defeating Blad grants the player Bound Ring. ''The Legend of Dark Witch 2'' Blad again serves as a boss, this time appearing as part of the second set of bosses. Zizou, Sola, or Riva encounter her as the boss of Pei Ruins. She repeats the following attacks in order: * Blad throws a Bound Ring upward at an angle. After it hits the ceiling, it splits into three rings that bounce downward and begin to bounce around the battlefield. On Very x2 Easy and Casual, they stay on screen for 2.5 seconds, and on Expert and Lunatic they remain for 3 seconds. * Blad throws a Bound Ring that crawls along the ground and onto the ceiling. It falls down when it lines up vertically with the player. There are no differences to this attack between difficulty levels. * Starting at yellow health, Blad throws 3 large Bound Rings forward that quickly return back to her in boomerang-like fashion. There are no differences to this attack between difficulty levels. * Blad's Revenge Magic is Star Dust Ring!! She jumps into the air, releasing 8 Bound Rings into the air that stick to the walls and ceiling. After 2 seconds of them being stuck to a surface, the Bound Rings change color to white and fly towards player in an attempt to strike them. The rings move faster on Expert and Lunatic. On most difficulties, Blad falls flat on her stomach after her jump and has to comically recover herself; however, she successfully lands on her feet on Lunatic difficulty. She is again weak to Dia Missile. Along with dealing significant damage, Dia Missile will stun Blad and break any Bound Rings that are in play. Gallery 67C5DFE5-6CE3-4B60-B46C-AC1F88CBE49E.png|Blad from DW1 official website EC6410A1-B01A-48B7-ABC8-17A7657FE818.png|Blad DW1 Profile Icon F23894C4-D705-47D8-B4F4-DDB49F483AA2.png|Blad DW1 Twitter banner EC5E2FB1-85CE-4C4B-8D1D-1C032A9B6E77.png|Blad from DW2 official website 2AF27092-0C5F-4EA7-BE06-2E5AA8C2785A.png|Blad DW2 Profile Icon 4532717F-786E-4F9C-AE8F-9D1C4D9472CB.png|Blad DW2 Twitter banner 18DA6772-1332-402D-A88F-9174AD635D0C.png|Blad BD2 Profile Icon 9034236C-0721-487C-BB46-6478CB71C318.png|Blad BD2 AlternateProfile Icon DW1R Blad Profile icon.jpeg|Blad DW1R Profile Icon (US & EU) Category: Characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch 2 characters